


Disordely Conduct

by TheWillOfMythal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kind of public but not really, Police Car, Smut, Strap-On/Feeldoe, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillOfMythal/pseuds/TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Alex has a particular fantasy, Maggie is more than happy to indulge her. One Shot. Sanvers Smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, I was in a mood to write something smutty involving these two and, well, this idea came up... And I simply couldn't resist :D
> 
> I apologize for eventual grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy

The dark blue uniform feels a bit tight in certain spots, a bit more clingy than you remembered around your shoulders, but despite the adjusting discomfort it feels undoubtedly familiar, and it still fits you as perfectly as the first time you wore it.

As you look at yourself in the mirror you think you might understand why Alex has "a thing" for it, or at least for seeing you into it, and why you have agreed so enthusiastically in doing what you are about to do.

It has been Alex's idea.

Well... actually, it has been yours, although when you said that it was just a playful suggestion that came out during a lighthearted moment in between snickers, but you haven't certainly missed the way Alex's pupils have dilated or the way her breath caught in her throat. And that has been more than an answer to what was meant to be just a teasing offer.

So here you are now, fully dressed in your old uniform, as shyly requested, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on the collar and front as you struggle to fight the excited smirk that has been there tugging at the corner of your mouth for all day at the thought of all this and at the reminder that comes along with it; about Alex Danvers being a surprisingly kinky woman. And about you making the oh so terrible sacrifice in indulging her and get naughty together.

With one final look at the mirror, pleased by what you see, you take your gun, your badge, secure both on your belt and then you are ready to go.

Walk out of your apartment and to the police cruiser that you have "borrowed" is more than a little uncomfortable because of the last minute decision you have made; tucking in your pants something... _extra,_ for the evening.

Something that wasn't originally planned but, that you are fairly certain isn't going to have Alex object about it.

You try to adjust that tighteness at the front of your pants as you get behind the wheel with a thrill of excitement flooding onto your veins, finally allowing that smirk to take over your features as you start the car and drive into the night.

**. . .**

Getting into the alien bar dressed as a cop isn't exactly the smartest idea after all. The bouncer at the entrance recognizes you and lets you in without a second thought, but the glances that you receive as you walk in aren't exactly friendly, nor are the hisses coming from the group of aliens at the corner, but you are far from intimidated by a bunch of rouge aliens with spikes, and as soon as your gaze lands on the bar counter, more specifically on the lone figure sipping from a glass of whiskey leaned against the counter, you forget about anything else surrounding you.

Watching Alex nursing her favorite, most expensive brand of whiskey is anything but an unusual sight to witness.

However, the sight of said woman dressed in a blouse deliberately buttoned to show her... impressive _asset,_ and a skirt that leaves very little to the immagination and shows off those impossibly long, creamy, toned legs, is on a whole new level of arousing.

And to top it all she is also wearing those fucking vertiginous black heels that make her look even more exquisite.

She looks like a spy in an undercover mission.

A trained, lethal assassin waiting for her target.

In the back of your mind you can already picture about three different ways she could use those stilettos to kill someone. And if the sight isn't already enough to make your mouth water, that additional thought of Alex fighting while dressed like that makes your arousal skyrocket.

You almost stumble on your own feet, deliberately ignoring the amused, knowing smirk that you see flash on M'gann's face when you finally approach the counter.

You swallow. Hard.

Because, _fuck..._

Keep a resemblance of control is going to be much harder than what you imagined.

Nonetheless your attention remains fully on Alex.

Alex, who knows you are standing right beside her and hasn't moved an inch.

Alex, who keeps pretending that the amber liquid in her glass has all her attention, until she gulps down the last sip and then mutely gestures for another one to the bartender.

That is your cue.

All you need to snap back into yourself and get into action.

Because you certainly don't want Alex to get more than a little breezy for this, although you suspect that that must have been just her first glass. Some liquid buzz to calm her nerves.

"I think you might have had enough, ma'am." You tell her while mutely dismissing the bartender with a brief look before he can refill her glass. He nods, and then Alex's eyes, those stunning, big, dark pools of hazel lock on you.

And god... She is so, _so_ devastatingly beautiful that your heart aches and trips over itself at the next beat.

"Is there a problem, officer?" She asks, almost teasingly. The light slurr in her voice purely fake, to add more conviction, but her eyes are clear, there isn't the haze of alcohol clouding them, but sure enough there is the unmistakable glimmer of desire starting to shine brightly into those endless depths as she takes you in your appearance.

"I don't know, there is?" You ask back, leaning in closer against the counter, arching an eyebrow in challenge and questioning.

This is her chance, you think. The moment where she gives you the ultimate comfirmation if she is comfortable and willing to continue with this whole _thing_ or if she isn't.

The surprisingly mischievous smile that she flashes you combined with that sudden intense sparkle in her piercing gaze is all the answer you need and more.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you might be implying, officer." She says innocently and you can barely contain your own smirk of excitement.

Game is on then.

_Good._

"Someone called in giving your description," You inform her in the most convincing Detective tone you can manage in this situation, which isn't as hard as you would have expected actually as you continue flawlessly. "Saying that you were here last night involved in a fight. Ran away before we could arrive." The episode really happened actually. There's been a fight here last night, which isn't exactly unusual, and both you and Alex have taken care of it, which makes it only more amusing and even harder not to laugh to. "And it's _Detective,_ actually." You correct her with a particularly sassy, authoritative tone that has her bite her bottom lip and makes her eyes flash with appreciation and intrigue before she recovers enough to shift back into the character she is supposed to be playing.

"A Detective dressed in a uniform responding to some ramdom disorderly conduct?" She snorts giving you another long, slow, thorough look. "You must have pissed someone off."

It is surprising, to say the least, how comfortable she looks in her role, impressive even, and for a moment you find it hard to believe that the woman in front of you, who is piericing you with the intensity of her ardent flirty gaze is the same one who has blushed into the hottest shade of pink you have ever seen the first time she has seen you naked and told you how "divinely beautiful" you were. Her words. The adorable dork.

You must remain silent a beat too long because Alex jumps right in the silence.

"Tell you what. You could arrest me, Detective...?" She tilts her head and squints quizzically, waiting for you to fill in. Nice touch.

"Sawyer."

"Detective Sawyer." She repeats as if tasting the title and name on her tongue for the first time. And you have to fight the urge to smirk at that.

"As I was saying," She continues flawlessly, "You could arrest me, bring me to booking, make me spend a night in a cell, or..." And here she pauses for effect, lowering her voice almost into a purr that makes you shiver from the inside out as she leans in closer to you. "Or you could bring me somewhere more... _private,_ and I could give you a demonstration that I'm not such a bad girl after all."

You almost choke on your own saliva.

She notices and smirks triumphantly.

Damn her.

Damn her and that deep, sexy voice she is using.

You had a retort ready about bribing a cop but your lips betray you.

"S-seems like you have something very specific in mind."

_Great._

_So much for playing the part of the hard-ass Detective..._

Although, having Alex eye you up and down with unmistakable, almost obscene appreciation and a gaze that is hot and intense enough to burn isn't fair, and it makes your previous slip definitely worth it.

"I do."

That's it. The way she shifts towards you and practically breathes her answer against your lips is all you need.

You snap into action, improvising a bit as you pull the handcuffs from your belt and spin her around before she can even realize what's happening.

"Just a precaution," You tell her as you secure her wrists behind her back. She gasps in surprise, but doesn't try to fight you. And when you pull her against your front, to make her feel against her backside that something _extra_ that you have packed for her, concluding with a teasing, whispered only for her to hear "I hope you don't mind", that gasp turns into a breathless moan as a shiver crawls up her spine.

You wonder if the breathy "Oh god yes" that you hear and the way she grinds subtly back against the straining hardness in your crotch is just your imagination.

You really hope it isn't.

Despite the adrenailine that is pumping with a vengeance in your veins and the very distracting, needy throb that is pulsing between your legs and making you clench around the part of the toy resting inside you, you don't miss how the tight hisses and hostile growls that have welcomed you upon your entry in the bar, have now shifted to cat calls and whistles when you start walking a cuffed Alex out.

You duck your head to hide the huge smirk tugging at your lips.

Looks like you have made some fans in here after all.

**. . .**

This is not how it was supposed to happen, you think, as Alex captures your lips into another scorching kiss.

You were supposed to get in the car, drive home and then take Alex on every available surface of her apartment. Especially on the kitchen island where she wanted to try _that_ thing.

Useless to say that such plan went to fuck itself, because escorting Alex out, having your gaze drop inevitably down to her ass and those insanely long legs, catching a sniff of the intoxicating scent that the wind carries back to you as it blows through her hair, is enough to start a fire right within you. And from the way you catch Alex glancing back at you on your short walk to the car, you know you are not the only one whose desire is threatening to burst.

And it does burst. Too soon though.

Your mistake - although you wouldn't actually call it that give how this has turned out - is probably take the cuffs off Alex before making her jump into the car. Because as soon as she is free, she surprises you by pulling you in with her, assaulting your lips with hers as she locks you in before you can even blink.

So here you are now, on the back seats of the squad car parked in the empty alley beside the bar, with Alex in your lap, kissing you with ardent desire, all tongue and teeth and burning need as she grinds her hips against you.

How could you have even thought that you would have made it back home?

Your hands find her thighs immediately, searching for the electric warmth of her skin and also for an anchor to keep you grounded.

"So, this is how you treat all the bad girls you pick up, _Detective?"_ She asks when you part for air, words hot, humid and breathless against your lips, and honestly you have no idea how she can still process talking after the hell of a kiss you have just shared. "On the back of your car, playing with your handcuffs and _nightstick?"_ She teases and you almost choke again in your attempt not to burst out laughing, but really you can't even help it.

You just love her innuendos.

"Not _all_ of them." You tease back, cryptically, pretending not to notice Alex's amused smile as you continue.

"And besides, for being such a bad girl, you surely are behaving like a very good one so far. Even if you have taken some liberties, but I'm sure you'll find a way to make up for that later."

Her eyes darken further and sparkle at the praise and heavy promise held in your words.

"Yeah?"

You nod.

"Yeah. Although you could start right now. For wearing so little, you are still overdressed for my liking."

You don't wait for an answer, you don't need one beside the way her eyes widen and darken further, you just hike up her skirt until it is resting around her hips, exposing the rest of her exquisite long legs and her black lace panties.

Even in the partial darkness, the sight is so erotic that it makes you groan as you pull her impossibly closer to you, and Alex doesn't waste a second to spread her legs futher and grind against you, more specifically against the shaft of the toy that is straining into the pants of your uniform.

You roll your hips forward too, trying to apply more pressure there where she needs it and the response is immediate. She moans, loudly, hands coming up to grip your sides, your shoulders, feeling her dig her nails into the material of your uniform as you repeat it again, this time with purpose, enough that the movement makes your inner muscles flutter in response and earn a groan from you that isn't lost on Alex.

She rolls her hips forward again and... _fuck._ You swear you can feel the heat coming off her core against the two layers keeping you apart. Thin fabric that suddenly feels like a wall between you two.

Your hands move on their own accord to tug and unbutton clothes, fumbling, messy movements with the only purpose of revealing more of the other as your mouths fuse together into yet another round of kisses.

You let go of your attempt to unbutton her blouse to grip her thighs and hold her closer to you, your hand sliding up, attracted by the compelling warmth that you can feel coming from her core.

When you cup her center Alex breaks the kiss with a needy moan that is loud enough to cover you own low groan, because she is so wet you can feel it through her panties.

Her hips roll forward in search for more as a "please," slips past Alex's kiss-swollen lips.

Usually you would first touch her, simply reveling in the glorious feeling as you make sure that she is wet enough, open enough, ready enough to take you. But tonight... Tonight you don't have a chance to. Because before you can even slip your hand into Alex's underwear, she is already lowering the zip of your pants, sneaking a eager hand in and untucking the toy from the tight restrain of your boy shorts. The sensation is actually incredibly relieving; and it makes you think that you wouldn't have been able to keep it into your pants much longer. _Literally._

With that, she wraps her hand around it and gives a tentative stroke that makes you groan as the seat of the toy rubs right against your throbbing clit.

Alex doesn't even take off her panties, unable to resist to her excitement, you just pull them to the side and an heartbeat later she is already positioning the toy at her opening and sinking down onto it. Slowly at first, moaning and trembling at the stretch, only to take the rest of the shaft in one long smooth thrust once the thickest part of the head has slipped inside of her.

You remain breathless for the entire time. Too lost in the delightful view of her hardened clit peaking from beneath its thin protective hood, and of her outer lips parting as she takes you in.

The first time you have tried this, Alex has showed a hint of uncertainty, caused by past experiences, that made you reconsider the whole thing. But despite that wave of uncertainty, she still wanted to try, and so, after she has assured you that she was more than willing, you did.

You gave Alex the best, thorough, most loving and gentle demonstration you could offer her about how this is supposed to feel like, and ever since that time, you have both found out that she actually loves that kind of full penetration.

Alex loves being filled.

She loves the light burn of the stretch and the fullness that fits tightly inside of her when you are all the way in.

It absolutely blows her mind in the best possible ways.

It sends her spiraling out of control, right into the depths of pure bliss. And you have reassured her during a rather endearing moment of panic, that her liking this has nothing to do with her sexuality.

And now, you can only sit there and watch, amazed, holding her hips to prevent her to sink in too fast, because her eagerness - for how much it turns you on - sometimes is cause of discomfort, and that's the last thing you want Alex to feel.

But there is no trace of it on her face, nor the tiniest hint of pain at the initial stretch, and when the shaft sinks completely into her and you hips meet, she is a shuddering, whimpering mess, and her breathing is all over the place.

Your heart stutters with emotions at the sight and feeling of her like this in your arms.

You are tempted to ask her if she is okay, for good measure, but before you can, she places a hand on the back of your neck and searches your lips for that tender comfort that you are more than happy to offer as you let her adjust to the new fullness inside of her.

The kiss is in perfect contrast with the passion and desire that is boiling inside of you, threatening to spill out uncontrollably. It keeps you perfectly balanced, and after a few moments, when you know Alex is ready, you start moving together, and it doesn't take long to find the perfect rhythm.

Long, full, deep strokes. One completing the movement of the other.

The air gets filled with a symphony of you mingled, breathless moans and groans, with Alex's string of mumbled, sobbed, _"So good,"_ and _"God yes,"_ and _"Please"_ that leave her lips in between kisses.

You pull her against you from her lower back, keeping her from falling as your other hand returns to unbutton her shirt, wanting to feel more of her. Wanting to feel _everything._

You get frustrated with the too many buttons and end up ripping it open, earning a gasp from Alex and groaning at the sight of her breasts trapped into an elegant lace bra that matches her now ruined panties. You bring her closer to you, to kiss and nip and suck every inch of the sensitive creamy skin of her neck and collarbone and chest as you unclasp the front hook of her bra, releasing those generous breasts with one expert move.

You don't even wait to cup one in your hand and dip your head to seal your lips around a dark pink nipple, licking and sucking it hungrily in your mouth, a gesture that earns you a loud moan as Alex greedly holds you in place with a hand on the back of your head, digging her nails in your scalp, encouraging you _to please continue_ and _suck harder_ as she keeps lifting and lowering herself off your lap with your help, shuddering in delight everytime she takes you back in till the hilt.

You might not be able to feel her and feel the shaft buried deep inside of her stroke her fluttering, velvety inner walls, feel the possessive way she clenches around it, but you can _feel_ the whispered extension of it travelling along the shaft and to the part of the toy that is resting inside of you, hooked against your front wall, that gets tugged and shifts to hit just the right spot with every roll of her hips; and the force behind them tells you that Alex is doing it on purpose to apply the right pressure against the seat of the toy that is resting right against your clit, beside doing it for her own pleasure.

You _love_ when she takes her pleasure like this and wants to drag you along.

It is probably that knowledge and the way your imagination fills in with the rest you can't exactly feel that makes your pleasure skyrocket and has you unleash whatever resemblance of control you had left as you grip Alex's waist a little tighter and slid a bit down the seat, using the muscles in your thighs and ass to thrust up with even more vigor inside of her.

She meets your thrusts in perfect sync and the appreciation for the new found rhythm comes through loud moans, stratching nails and a colorful string of obscenities that makes you smirk against her throat.

"Such a filthy mouth," You tease her planting an open-mouthed kiss on that spot right under her ear that makes her shiver oh so deliciously in your lap, even harder as you conclude in a hot whispered, "I would love to try it later and keep it busy with something."

If possible, the promise in that has her even more desperate for you, and it doesn't take long before either of you start registering the urgency pulling from deep within you and that pushes you towards an even harder, faster rhythm.

In any other circumstance it would probably have been a bit embarrassing really, get worked up so insanely fast, within a couple of minutes, but the heated glances, the verbal foreplay, the subtle touches you have exchanged with Alex earlier, have fueled your desire beyond something that can be tamed.

You grip her thighs and Alex throws her head back in a broken scream at your next particularly harsh thrust.

"Oh God, Maggie! _Yes!"_

In the heat of passion she forgets that she isn't suppoused to know your name, but you couldn't care less that she slips out of character; you'll always relish in hearing her cry out your name with that feverish need that only burns hotter and brighter whenever you are a bit less... _gentle,_ while still remaining absolutely considerate.

Because that's the sign. The moment that indicates that Alex is right on the precipice, ready to fall into an oblivion of pleasure as her breathing and her moans mingle together, as her grip around you gets almost painfully - deliciously - strong, as her rhythm begins to falter, her muscles start to tremble with exertion and you have to hold her and give the last couple of pumps from beneath her to push her right over the edge.

It really takes so little.

An heartbeat later you feel her body go impossibly rigid on top of yours, and for a couple of seemingly infinite seconds everything stills, because, as always, the sight of Alex shattering into pieces as the first wave of bliss crashes onto her, is so delightfully beautiful that it takes your breath away.

Lips parted, head thrown back exposing the delicious, delicate column of her throat as a sobbed scream works its way up from her chest while she clings onto you as tightly as you are holding her while her body shudders and every muscle spasms in pure ecstasy on top of yours.

Something snaps inside of you at the feeling of her wrapped so completely around you.

An almost primal need. Unrestrainable.

You don't even know where you find the strength to do it, but before Alex can ride the second half of her climax, you roll your bodies over, getting Alex on her back on the seats with you on top of her, resting right between her legs, still buried to the hilt deep inside of her, reasuming your thrusts immediately, at full speed, because you know she has not finished, you can feel the fullness that is still lingering inside of her and feel that same need to burst and just let go as yours gets tighter and tighter in your lower abdomen.

Alex seems to barely register the change in position, but her hands search for you instantly, as magnets, gripping you thigh, your ass, trying to pull you closer and deeper into her, locking her legs around you, as if you needed further motivation, but her desperate need to feel you only makes you more enthusiastic.

You add the force of your hips behind each one of your thrusts, harder, faster, shifting enough to get that specific angle that you know by heart by now and that is just perfect to aim against that spot on her front wall and that also has you grind perfectly against the seat of the shaft resting against your clit.

The tighteness in you starts to unfurl, faster then you expected and with Alex still thrashing and twisting beneath you as pleasure floods her veins, feeling the possessive way her inner walls are tightening around the shaft buried deep inside of her, you barely manage one, two, three more thrusts before the pressure inside of you bursts.

You seal your bodies together, going as deep as you can as the first overwhelming wave crashes onto you, dragging Alex down with you for a second even more powerful climax.

She comes apart, the fullness inside of her finally flooding freely as a muted shout of absolute bliss falls from her lips just like her name falls brokenly from yours.

You don't immediately register the first gush of warmth spill from deep inside of her to coat your naked skin like you are so wonderfully used to, but you do feel that wetness soak more and more with each powerful spurt the lower part of your uniform, hearing it splashing on the leather seats and making your movements even more slippery, and impossibly more erotic to hear.

The fact that she is coming all over you like that, completely lost in her pleasure as she still tries to bring you closer and pull you in deeper, only makes you come harder. Your arms give out for exaustion of holding yourself up when it starts to tapper off, but Alex doesn't seem to mind when you land, panting, on top of her, wrapping her arms immediately around you to keep you there.

You are still inside of her, and your hips still twitch occasionaly, bucking forward, earning a softly gasped moan from Alex every time you bury that extra inch inside of her.

You don't remember coming so hard in your life.

Or feeling so wonderfully drained.

But from the way Alex's breathing so heavily and from the abundant dampness that you feel on your clothes, you have an idea that you might not be the only one feeling like that after all.

It takes you both an eternity to recover and catch your breath. Every sip feels like drowning for how foggy the air it has gotten in the car, and the feeling only adds to that sense of drowsiness and heaviness and utter, blissfull satisfaction that always clings onto you only after a proper fuck.

Alex is the first one who recovers enough to speak even if still a little breathlessly and still a little drunk from the aftershock.

"God Maggie..." She breathes in awe. "I can't even find the words to tell you how amazing that was."

You on your part can barely register what she is saying in the first place, least of all trying to find words in your post coital haze. You can just pick your head up a little bit.

"Uh?"

She laughs. Her chest rumbling deeply right beneath yours.

"So eloquent." She teases you, turning to face you and bumping her nose affectionately against yours before searching your lips in an impossibly sweet and tender kiss that you are more than happy to return again and again.

Post sex kissing. That you can do. Always.

It actually helps to clean the haze wrapped around you as your body starts responding to your commands once again.

"'m sorry" You tell her when, after a few minutes of lazy kissing you part, feeling a bit embarrassed that your arms have given in and you have collapsed on top of her like that after you came. The fact that your words are slurred says everything about how devastating your orgasm has been, and how hard it hit you. But she only smiles and shakes her head dismissingly, humming softly and telling you that she loves feeling you like this and that she loved even more feeling you come with her like that. And you certainly can't object to that.

Then she becomes a bit hesitant and even in the dim light you notice the light blush that is spreading across her cheeks as she bites her bottom lip.

"I think I should be the one apologizing actually." She says then, grimacing a little as she looks down at the pool of wetness coating both of you and the seats and making the leather shine in the weak light.

"Oh," Your eyes widen in realization again, but you brush off her concerns with a dismissing wave. "Don't worry about it." Then you pause, feeling a smirk stretching across your lips because you can't fight the temptation to tease her a little bit about it though. "Although, I have to tell you babe, that if someone for some reason decides to use an uv light on this seat, they are going to need sunglasses."

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" She asks trying her best to sound and look outraged as she narrows her eyes at you.

But even if it is playful, you don't hesitate to reassure her. "God no. Never." You promise, kissing her softly. "I'm just saying that... Maybe we should continue this at home?" You can already feel the pull of renewed desire tugging inside you and you barely resist to start thrusting into her again to relieve some of that growing pressure gathering in your lower abdomen. "I might remember you wanting to try _that thing_ on the kitchen countertop. Something about me taking you from behind?" You ask lifting a mischievous eyebrow at her.

She blushes, but her answer as she starts running her hands on the front of your open uniform shirt, is a purred "As long as you keep this on, _Detective,_ you can do whatever you want to me."

You feign disappointment at that while trying to hide a smirk at hearing her slip back into her previous character. "And here I thought you wanted to get me _out_ of it."

She sighs dreamily. "I have to admit, I enjoy you in it more than I expected, but don't worry," She continues, lowering her voice into that deeper, seductive tone that has you shivering with expectation as she breathes hotly in your ear, "I have every intention of getting you out of it, too."

You grin. "Yeah?"

Her answer comes with a kiss. A fervent, deep one filled with all of her raw passion and affection and holding a lot of wonderful promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I couldn't resist, just wanted to experiment a bit with these two and so here it is, some plain Sanvers smut :) Let me know what you think if you feel like it, as always feedback is greatly appreciated :) Thanks for reading everyone


End file.
